warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniperstar
Description A fluffy grey and orange tabby with pale green eyes. He has claw marks on his side and smaller ones on his neck Personality Juniperstar has a rather interesting take on some things. Instead of seeing something as a problem he tries to see it as something he or the clan could benefit off. If he can't find a way to switch it around, he'll simply label it as a problem and fix it. This Tom is kind and gentle, with his clan mates, and quiet and noble looking with any kind of outsider. This does not mean he isn't friendly, it just means that if you're not of his clan you're not going to be talked to in a gentle way. If he has to, he'll strengthen his voice to get his point across. He enjoys his alone time so it's no surprise to find him lounging alone at times but there will be times when he's a social butterfly. With rouges becoming more of an issue, juniperstar has grown increasingly invested in figuring out how to control the situation. He's far more determined than he used to be and doesn't hesitate to tell someone his thoughts on a subject. He often complains of headaches more often around this time due to the stress and sheer amount of overthinking he does. With these headaches comes a more stubborn juniperstar, and a more quick tempered one too. History juniper never knew his mother, he can't remember a single scent or even a tone of voice. His father, swiftfeather, doesn't enjoy thinking about his mate so when the question pops up, he'll leave you in the dust. Juniperkit was often a more laid back kit who could be seen helping the elders with small things. Sometimes he'd curl up and sleep beside them to provide them comfort. He had enjoyed the small tasks because he knew that if he did them then he'd already be used to doing the same things as an apprentice. Juniperpaw was an ordinary apprentice but an exceptional fighter. For some strange reason, his blows landed with all the power in his paws. At first, it was thought to be lazy until he was told to practice with another apprentice. Because of his harder hits, he only prefers to fight if that's the last option. Juniperleap, once fully mature, decided early on that he wouldn't take a mate until he was sure he could handle feelings. He doesn't regret his decision so far as he's been able to focus on his duties pretty well without having to worry about much. With the death of Rabbitstar and Windsong, Juniperstar was selected as the new leader. A few moons after becoming leader, Juniperstar had a confrontation with Oakstar at the falls, where both fell in after Oakstar foolishly tackle Juniperstar, causing them both to lose a life. Despite this, he hasn't told his clan in fear that they'll think of him as foolish and start up more talk of war. Despite tensions between the two, a war is unlikely since Juniperstar dislikes specifically Oakstar, not Thunderclan as a whole. Facts * juniperleap has a rather powerful build despite being windclan born. Though he isn't as bulky as a shadowclan cat. Category:Windclan Category:Tom Category:Leader